Doors
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: After so many years, the door between them can finally open. Elsa-Anna family stuff


**Doors**

* * *

The night sky soon started to become morning. The sun slowly peaking up. On the balcony, Elsa looked across the town and the ocean. She woke up in the early hours of the morning, but couldn't go back to sleep. Ever since she knew how to control her powers, Arendelle wasn't under snow. Ever since her coordination and everyone saw her powers, the city of Arendelle and the people slowly went back on track. Even though there were some who accepted her powers, others weren't so kind. Their eyes showing no warm or acceptance.

The Queen looked down at her hands, frowning.

She couldn't blame them. She herself didn't know why she had her powers. All her life, it was called a curse. It hurt the people she cared about most, and it was the same person in her life who didn't see it as a burden.

"Morning, Elsa...!"

Her yawn could be heard all the way from the other side of the corridor.

Elsa smiled. "Anna... Good morning. Surprised you're up at this hour."

She knew her sister liked to sleep in the hours of the morning.

Anna returned the smile. "Karl, the cook, made hot cakes, I could smell them from my room...! Can't miss out once they're cold."

A small chuckle left Elsa. If it involved food, Anna would snap awake immediately. That was one thing she learned about her sister. Apparently, there was a lot they needed to catch up on, after being separated for so many years. If only she could have stopped mother and father from erasing her memory of her power. If only she wasn't that scared little girl...

"You alright?"

She turned to look at Anna. She must have caught the frown on her face. "I'm fine, Anna. I just woke up a few hours ago."

The somber look deepened on the princess's face. Not only have they caught up on the time they missed together as children, there were some things that troubled Anna as well. After the events that took place a few days ago, lots of changes were happening. Some of them weren't so positive.

Anna took Elsa's hands into her own.

"Something's on your mind," Anna began. "Elsa, please... tell me. If you can't, we can always talk about it later."

So many secrets were kept from Anna. For over ten years, she, mother and father kept it from the youngest family member. Anna deserved to know after so many years.

"When we were children... you knew about my powers," she began. "We played in the snow inside the palace when it wasn't winter outside and we'd play for hours. And then... my powers struck you unconscious."

She tried to look at her sister directly in the eye.

"You don't remember it because... the trolls erased your memory. That's why you didn't knew for so many years... Anna, I'm so sorry, we; mother, father and I thought we were protecting you. It's just... my powers almost got you killed. If you hate me for all I've done, all the lies and me almost hurting you... I can understand. I'm so sorry, Anna..."

Tears were flowing out of her eyes. She felt Anna's arm around her frame, holding her in an embrace. More tears left her eyes. It was as if she was crying all the tears she hadn't cried, holding up inside of her for so many years. The guilt of almost hurting her sister. The shame of having powers she never wanted in the first place. The loss of their beloved mother and father.

She tried to regain her posture, leaving her sister's shoulder. She cleaned her face. She was a Queen. She should act like one. She was a child for a few minutes. She wasn't the only one who felt the loss of her parents, Anna felt the grief as well.

"You are my sister," Anna breathed. "I don't blame you, or mom and dad for being scared."

Anna helped clean her face.

"You're my sister. You're all I have left. After all, you are only human."

Another tear drop left her face. Even with her powers, Anna saw her as just a person. With her, she wasn't a monster.

"But the people..." the Queen muttered faintly. "They all think I'm cursed."

"I don't care what they say," Anna's grip gently tightened. "You're my sister, and I will love you until I leave this world."

Finally. After so many years living in isolation and fear, Elsa could finally be happy. Her eyes closed as the sisters went into another hug.

"After so many years when you could have given up..." began Elsa. "I'm glad you never lost faith in me."

"We're family, that's what we do," smiled Anna. "I will always protect you, Elsa."

She didn't knew what the future will hold. People will talk, good things and bad things about her powers. Whenever it's facing those who feared her, or the guilt of the past and the grief of her parents, Elsa knew she'd make it through it all with Anna.


End file.
